


A Love Like a Fairy Tale

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Faes, Anal, Arranged Marriage, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, DeathAngelo!Nico, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hera is the bad guy, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mating, Nicercy - Freeform, Nymph!Percy, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of the Faes, there are three big groups.<br/>The Light Faes, ruled by King Zeus and Queen Hera.<br/>The Dark Faes, ruled by King Hades and Queen Maria.<br/>And the Nature Faes, ruled by King Poseidon and Queen Sally.<br/>When Poseidon and Sally present their first child and heir to the other royals, Sally and Maria already plan the future of their sons. Hera won't have any of that. A union between the other two groups would be dangerous, so she abducts Percy and keeps him hidden until he's of mating age and she can arrange for her own heir to rescue Percy heroically and become his mate, forming a strong bond between Light and Nature.<br/>What she didn't anticipate was for Nico to live through the assassination of the Dark royals. Hidden in the woods, living with his little band of thieves, Nico grows up with the goal of destroying Hera and her schemes.<br/>One night, he sees her and follows her to a hidden tower where he finds the most enchanting nymph hidden away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like a Fairy Tale

Title: A Love Like a Fairy Tale – A Thief, a Not-Princess and a lot of Trouble

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; medieval AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, mpreg, faes, kidnapping, arranged marriage, crossdressing, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, mating/mates, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Luke, Jason/Reyna, Hades/Maria, Poseidon/Sally, Zeus/Hera

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Bianca di Angelo, Maria di Angelo, Sally Jackson

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades

Summary: Nico di Angelo is a thief, stealing from the rich to give to the poor, together with his little band of misfits. He knows King Poseidon of the neighboring kingdom grieved the death of his only son for years now. One day, Nico follows a figure, thinking he'd find riches. He finds a tower instead, one where the most beautiful girl with the most startling sea-green eyes is held captive.

 

**A Love Like a Fairy Tale**

_ A Thief, a Not-Princess and a lot of Trouble _

 

Prince Nico was in total awe as he looked over the crib. There was a tiny, little creature inside with pointy ears and the most sparkling, sea-green eyes possible. Said eyes were currently staring intensely at Nico as the little thing made grabby motions for Nico.

“What does it want, papà?”, asked Nico and turned large eyes on Hades.

“It is not an it, but a young prince, just like you”, corrected Hades sternly.

“And what does _he_ want?”, huffed Nico and rolled his eyes.

“Maybe he wants a hug?”, suggested Nico's mother fondly.

Maria di Angelo, queen over the Dark Faes, was of a keen beauty. Olive skin, black eyes and dark, wild curls that framed her lithe body. There was always a smile on her face. Black, feathered wings on her back, as was custom for her race, the Death Angels. Nico stared enviously at the large wings of his mother and his father. He himself only had tiny wings, could not yet fly. He was only three years old. His two years older sister Bianca though, she could already fly and she teased him about it mercilessly. Just like now. She was sitting up on a window-sill, together with one of the Thunder Birds. The princess of the Light Faes, Thalia Grace.

“Girls! Girls, come down there, that's very rude!”, called Maria out with a frown on her face.

“We're sorry, mom”, sighed Bianca with a pout as she joined her family again. “But the little thingy is boring, boring, boring. All it does is giggle and babble.”

“I think it's awesome”, countered Nico and stuck his tongue out at Bianca. “Way cooler than you!”

Bianca huffed and glared at her baby brother. She was feeling far more mature than her brother, as though she was above his childish attitude. Maria found it adorable, both of them that is. But they were here as royal visitors and not to entertain their children, so she turned to their hosts. Their hosts were the king and queen of the Nature Faes, a race of rare beauty that was bound to water. King Poseidon and Queen Sally were proud to show their young heir off to the other royals. The firstborn of the royal couple, Prince Perseus. And Maria had to agree with Nico, he was pretty awesome. Such an adorable, little baby. But Maria had to act fast now. 

There were three large tribes of Faes. The Light Faes, the Dark Faes and the Nature Faes. Nature Faes were Faeries, Satyrs and Nymphs. The royal family themselves were Water Nymphs. Water Nymphs were known for their fertility, but since King Poseidon had married a human, it had taken them long to conceive their one, first heir. The Light Faes already had two heirs – Thalia and her younger brother Jason. The Dark Faes too had two heirs – Bianca and Nico. Now a battle would ensue between Light and Dark. Due to the Nymph's natural fertility, Perseus could be married off to both, a male or a female. Which meant Light and Dark both had two possible suitors. And both sides were keen on this alliance. So Maria had to hurry.

“Sally”, smiled Maria charmingly and pulled the young human into her arms. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Maria, dear”, laughed Sally and blushed. “He's our pride and joy.”

“He will stay that until he learns to talk and walk”, grunted Hades seriously as he too stepped up to them. “Believe me, I have two little rascals as proof.”

Poseidon, who stood behind his own wife, laughed softly at that. “I'm sure Perseus will be well-behaved. He looks very well-behaved. Thank you both for coming, by the way.”

“We wouldn't miss it for the world”, replied Maria with a smile.

Which was true, because Maria and Sally were old friends. Death Angels, one of the strongest race of the Dark Faes, were responsible for souls and their passing. Maria had been the Death Angel who brought Sally's parents to the underworld after their early passing. Sally had seen Maria, which was a rare gift only some mortals harbored. The two had been friends ever since.

“Your boy seems to enjoy himself, that much is for sure”, observed Poseidon amused.

The four adults turned back to the crib made of blue corals. Nico was practically falling into the crib as he leaned down to touch the baby. Perseus was giggling as he grabbed for Nico while Nico patted the baby's hair and chubby cheeks and traced the pointy ears – the points a light blue.

“He is... fascinated by your boy”, agreed Hades, frowning thoughtful.

“I'm sure if he's raised by you, then he will turn into a fine, young man...”, mused Poseidon.

“Of course he will”, agreed Hades slowly, turning to his fellow king.

“And your daughter is a good girl”, added Sally thoughtful. “I'm sure whatever way our baby boy will... lean once he is older, your house will offer a fitted spouse for him.”

“I'm not going to marry the boring, little thingy!”, exclaimed Bianca and made a face.

The four adults laughed and Maria ruffled her daughter's curls. Not everyone was sharing their light mood though, because another queen was less than pleased by this turn of events. Hera Grace made a vicious face. Their kingdom deserved this alliance, this baby should marry one of her brats, not those dirty, dark creatures! She would not let this happen.

 

/Sixteen Years Later\

 

Nico was sitting at the table, his legs up on the table, a dark, red apple in his hand. He turned it around a couple of times before biting in. His eyes wandered through the little shag he called a home. Many things had changed in the past sixteen years. Not just for him.

“Niccoló Levesque, if you're only going to laze about, you can as well help!”

Nico jumped a little and turned toward the angry beauty. Her name was Silena, she was maybe ten years older than Nico. When he had first run away and hid in the woods, Silena and her husband Charles had taken him in, let him live on their farm. At least until they had lost the farm. They moved on, together. Took others in too. Their neighbors – Clarisse and her husband Chris – had lost their farm too and had followed them. Two orphaned girls, a few years younger than Nico, had been taken in by them too. Their names were Piper and Annabeth and they had soon grown to become Nico's best friends. Something he hadn't known when he had still been royal. Loyal friends.

“True that”, agreed Clarisse as she walked up behind Silena. “Take Chris and Beckendorf and go into the woods. We'll need more wood if we want to live through this winter.”

Clarisse was just getting dressed into her warmer furs, throwing Piper and Annabeth glares too. The young girls hastily dressed themselves in warm clothes too. Piper was pretty, but in a boyish way, while Annabeth looked like a real princess with her golden curls. Annabeth was a Light Fae, one of knowledge and wisdom. Piper though was a Nature Fae, a Siren, the charmers of extreme beauty. Since this was the kingdom of the Light Faes though, Piper couldn't live freely so the two girls had been on the run until they had met the others.

Nico heaved a sigh and gave up. This was maybe one thing he missed about being royal. Others brought the wood in and he just had to sit down at the warm hearth. Fetching his black coat, he hid his broad, black wings beneath it. As a Dark Fae, he always had to cover himself up when he went outside. Nature Faes were tolerated, but Dark Faes were hated around here.

Silena was still swiping the floor as the other six left. Piper and Annabeth were chatting the whole way until the boys and girls parted. Everyone knew that the two were mates, but no one ever truly acknowledged it. For two females to be together, it was not quite liked. But they were family now and they stuck together. It didn't matter to them, as long as Piper and Annabeth were happy.

“Where are you headed for?”, asked Charles in his deep voice, looking concerned.

Charles and Silena were very close friends with Chris and Clarisse, but Nico, Piper and Annabeth had somewhat become the children that Charles and Silena had never been able to conceive. The woods were dangerous and Charles didn't like it when the females roamed them alone.

“Relax, big guy”, grunted Clarisse and rolled his eyes. “We'll go to down the river, fish. Maybe hunt, if we see a stray deer or something. But changes are... low...”

“I'll go and visit my sister later on, I'll bring meat”, promised Nico.

“Greet Hazel from us and tell her to visit again some time!”, demanded Piper with a smile.

“And watch out for the wolf. They say a large beast roams the woods”, warned Annabeth concerned. “Just around the parts where your sister resides. Please be careful, Nico.”

They parted ways with the women and entered the woods, all three of the men armed with their axes. The manual labor was something Nico had first to get used to, but now it was also one of his favorite chores. When his body was pushed to total exhaustion he didn't have to think about anything. He didn't have to remember anything. He could just pretend that he was Nico Levesque, an orphaned boy who was being raised by Charles and Silena as a regular farmboy.

He could pretend that he had never been Nico di Angelo, the prince of the Dark Faes. He could pretend that the little boy he had watched growing up for three years, the adorable little baby with the sparkling, green eyes whose first word had been 'Nee-kki', that this boy who he had learned to protect, who he had been supposed to marry one day... that he was still alive. But he wasn't. Percy – Nico had always been the only one to call him that, everyone else called the toddler Prince Perseus, but that just hadn't been cute enough considering the adorableness that was Prince Perseus. The adorableness that had been Prince Perseus, because Prince Perseus was dead. Gone. Forever. Died in a tragic accident thirteen years ago. But Nico knew better. It hadn't been an accident, he _knew_ that Queen Hera of the Light Faes had killed the boy because Nico and Percy had bonded and their mothers were basically already writing the invitations to their mating ceremony on Percy's sixteenth birthday. The union between the Dark Faes and the Nature Faes was something Hera couldn't allow, so if she couldn't have it, she'd rather kill the boy. No one believed him. Or, well, no one was allowed to believe him, because that accusation would mean war. So people mourned silently.

That was, until Nico was ten. Bianca had been twelve and just an annoying, stupid, big sister back then. The two had a fight even, when it had happened. The fight had probably saved Nico's life. It had been a beautiful day in spring, their mother had suggested a picnic outside the castle. Then Bianca and Nico had gotten into some ridiculous fight and Nico had stormed off, screaming how he hated Bianca. When he had returned to the clearing, his mother and sister had been dead. Hit by lightning. Nico  _knew_ that it hadn't been an accident, just like Percy's death. Lightning was the element of the Thunder Birds. No proof to be found.

It had been the last thing that Nico could endure. He talked to his father, begged and pleaded, until Hades reluctantly agreed. To the public, Nico di Angelo had died alongside with his mother and sister. But in reality, he lived hidden in the woods in the kingdom of the Light Faes. Searching for a way to prove Hera's guilt. The only reason why Hades had allowed it was because he too believed that Hera had done it. If the other two kingdoms had no heirs, then the Light Faes would have an easy time taking over. So Hades hid his son, as long as Nico was believed to be dead, he was safe.

Nico had never told his dear friends who he truly was, but he was pretty sure at least Beckendorf knew the truth. It was just safer for them not to know. After all, they were Hera's subjects.

“So you're visiting Hazel again?”, questioned Chris as the boys made a pause.

They had already cut many logs, both of them sweat-soaked while Charles didn't even look out of breath. Nico grunted where he was leaning against the heap of wood, wiping his forehead.

“She demands to see me at least once every moon”, sighed Nico. “She worries too much...”

“That's what sisters do”, pointed Charles out. “Look at Piper and Annabeth. They worry about you too. And now stop lazing around here. We still have a lot of work to do!”

 

/break\

 

“Hazel, please take this with you.”

The young princess froze and turned around, her white hood half-way over her head. Golden eyes blinked owlishly at her father. She was just in the middle of getting ready to go into the woods. Her father was holding a sack, most likely filled with gold. He looked so old. It was as though he had aged hundreds of years after her mother and sister had died. She had only been a small child back then, barely six years old. She had been sick back then, the only reason why she hadn't been there with her family. It pained her that her big brother had left to live in hiding, but she knew it was for his own safety. He would one day rise to be their king and for that, he needed to stay alive.

“I'll tell him that you love him”, whispered Hazel with a small, sad smile.

Hades never requested that, but it was painfully obvious to Hazel. The king nodded and watched his daughter go. Dressed in the white robes, she would not be questioned in the kingdom of the Light Faes. She met with her big brother once a month, because she _needed_ to see that he was still alive. She had lost enough family already, she couldn't bear losing him. Their meeting point was an old hunter's hut. Actually, the hut where the hunter's grandmother used to live.

The forest became darker and thicker the closer the got to her destination. The irony of it. The Light Faes having such a dark forest. It was beautiful and scary all the same. Sounds, steps and breaking branches, could be heard all around. It could be a dangerous animal. A monster, even. A whining sound interrupted Hazel's thoughts and her head snapped over to the direction where it had come from. She was cautious as she approached it and the only reason why she approached it to begin with was because it was such a tiny and pitiful sound. A hurt animal, most likely.

“You're beautiful...”, whispered Hazel in total awe. “Sh, stay calm. I won't hurt you.”

It was a hurt animal, but not a bunny or anything alike. A phoenix. A real, living phoenix. It was the most beautiful creature Hazel had ever seen. The bird must be severely in pain, because it wasn't even burning. A phoenix didn't have to be on fire all the time, when their flames were turned off, they actually looked a lot like red peacocks, their feathers like satin. The bird yelped and tried to fly off, but one of its feet was caught in a trap. Hazel held her hands up and scooted closer.

“Sh, my precious, I'm not going to harm you”, whispered Hazel soothingly. “I want to help you.”

The phoenix whined and flapped its wings again, desperate to escape. Hazel heaved a sigh. This was definitely not the huntsman, because Frank would know she didn't mean him any harm. Frank. He was a Nature Fae – a shifter. He could shift into a phoenix and tell the pretty bird that Hazel meant no harm. She lifted her head and let loose a cry, very similar to that of a bird. It was a primal sound of the Death Angels and Frank knew it, recognized it. Within seconds, she was approached by a large, gray wolf. A gorgeous, giant beast. It whined confused and pushed its nose against Hazel's shoulder. She laughed and patted him tenderly.

“Frank, I need your help. This phoenix, he's hurt, but he's too scared to let me help”, explained Hazel concerned. “Can you shift and tell him that it's alright, please?”

The wolf huffed annoyed and shook itself. Within a second, there was a large phoenix in its place. Frank didn't particularly like being a bird – they were kind of weird, with the beaks and the talons and all, he preferred furred creatures with four legs. But Hazel was right, a phoenix was too rare a creature to let it die in this trap. And this one was just too beautiful to die. Frank pushed his chest out and gave a yelp as he approached the hurt phoenix.

“ _Hello, little one. Calm down, please. She's not going to hurt you_ ”, cooed Frank softly.

“ _Maybe not, but once she freed me, she'll put me in a cage and sell me. Humans always try to sell me_ ”, hissed the other phoenix – male, judging by its voice. “ _Tell her to just leave me alone!_ ”

Frank frowned concerned. So that's why the little bird was in such a panic. He thought Hazel was just a regular human and those did tend to catch and sell creatures like them. Shaking his feathered head, Frank turned back to his human form. The phoenix could understand them just fine, after all.

“Well?”, prompted Hazel with a frown.

“Take off your cape. He's afraid, he thinks you're a human and want to sell him”, explained Frank.

Hazel nodded stiffly and opened the bow under her chin. The white satin cape slid off her back and the first thing she did was flexing her wide, black wings. When she turned back to the phoenix, she glowed her eyes dark red and showed off her fangs. The phoenix gave a startled yelp.

“I'm not going to hurt you, little one. I really just want to help you”, promised Hazel and reached one hand out for the little thing. “Will you let me help you now, please?”

The phoenix nodded reluctantly and nudged her hand with his head. Hazel smiled up at Frank, who looked just as relieved. While she patted the pretty bird, Frank used his strength to open the trap. As the phoenix was free, he hopped onto Hazel's lap, pushing his head against hers in gratitude.

“It's alright, pretty one”, laughed Hazel, caressing his soft feathers.

“If you're in trouble again, I live in the old hunter's hut. I will help you”, offered Frank lowly.

The phoenix nodded and took off. Frank cursed under his breath, regretting that he hadn't asked the gorgeous phoenix for his name. Shaking his head, he picked Hazel's hood up and helped her into it again, taking her arm to lead her to his home. It was that time of the month again, he supposed. When Hazel and Nico met. It was also the only time that Frank got to see her, because normally, King Hades kept his daughter under secure lock-down to ensure that she wouldn't also fall victim to Hera. Frank had first met the princess when she had been lost in the woods, the first full moon that she was to meet her brother Nico. She had been a frightened child, crying for her big brother. Back then, she was too young to keep her secret, she had just blurted out that she was the princess and that she was looking for her brother. Frank had taken her with him to his grandmother's hut. While grandma had given her a tea, Frank had gone out to find Hazel's brother. Since they were siblings, their scent was similar and Frank, as a Nature Fae and a shifter, he changed into wolf-form and tracked down Nico di Angelo. Ever since that day, the siblings met in Frank's hut every month.

 

/break\

 

Nico was exhausted to a max by the time he parted ways with Charles and Chris. He would probably just collapse on the ground and listen to whatever Hazel had to tell him this month. The hut was small and hidden in the woods, a place only someone who knew it was there would find.

“Hello”, greeted Nico with a small smile as he entered.

He was practically jumped by his younger sister Hazel, suffocated in her hug. His smile grew as he returned the hug. She was all he had left. He had lost Percy, his mother and his big sister. He hadn't seen his father in nine years. She was all the family he had left.

“How are you doing, big brother?”, asked Hazel brightly.

The siblings sat down at the table with Frank. A plate of bread, cheese and smoked ham stood at the ready for them and after the exhausting afternoon, Nico was more than grateful for it. Hazel pushed a small sack of gold over to him and he stared at it while wolfing down the food. He knew it was from their father and he gave it to Nico every month. Nico had never spend it, he buried it in the woods, promised himself he would return every piece to his kingdom once he himself would return.

“I told you, I do not need it”, sighed Nico and took the gold.

“So business as usual, eh?”, laughed Frank and poured them both a beer.

He laughed in return and clung his mug against Frank's. Business was a bit of a stretch, but yes. While Nico was hiding in the woods of the Light Faes, searching for a proof of Queen Hera's guilt, he had taken to a different kind of business. Together with Chris, Clarisse, Charles, Silena, Piper and Annabeth, he stole. Nico and his merry band of thieves only stole from the royal's carts though, only from the rich. And they never kept all of it to themselves, only what they needed to live. The rest, they shared with the other poor Faes and humans in the kingdom. King Zeus was too busy whoring around to care much and Queen Hera was too narcissistic to care for the poor. She just wanted power and riches. So Nico took what he could get from her. It was all the revenge he could get for now, but one day, one day he would find the truth. The solution. The final judgment.

“Took a whole treasure chest filled with her personal jewels the other day”, snickered Nico. “What have you guys been up to since I last saw you?”

He leaned back and enjoyed food and beverage while listening to Frank and Hazel. The fire was blistering brightly by the time they finished their stories. Nico enjoyed those nights, they were calm and filled with laughter and love. He knew his sister and Frank were a couple, had been for a couple of moons now. And he was okay with it, because they genuinely cared about each other. When Nico decided to take his leave, Hazel stayed. She always stayed, because Nico didn't want her to go through the woods alone during the night. Nico however, he loved it. When the full moon was the only source of light, the chill of the autumn night around him, rustling of leaves. It was perfect and serene. And the fresh air was a good way of sobering up again. Silena disapproved of him getting drunk. Following the long road back home, he had his head in the clouds. At least until a horse nearly ran him over. The horse had to dodge him and its rider lost something. Nico glared as he tried to get up again from where he had fallen to the ground, just to notice the sparkling thing. His eyes widened when he recognized the crest of the Thunder Birds. His head snapped over to the disappearing rider. A female. A female member of the royal family. He hastily got up and sprinted after the horse, shedding his coat after a few steps so he could travel through air. A Death Angel was faster than a horse and the darkness of the night hid him and his black wings pretty well as he dodged the trees and followed the rider. Where was she going? And who was it? Princess Thalia or Queen Hera? Nico had his money on Thals though. Thalia Grace was known – known to the band of thieves, that is – for sneaking out into the woods. She was secretly meeting a Dark Fae, a Trickster named Luke. Once, Annabeth had stumbled upon the couple when she had been lost in the woods. Since then, she was close friends with Thalia and Luke. Nico had disapproved of this, it was when he learned that he had some issues. Racism. Back then, he had hated all Light Faes for what had happened to those he loved. But then he had met the rebellious Thalia who hated her stepmother about as much as Nico did. That was also when Nico learned that Hera was the second queen of the Light Faes, after a freak accident of Thalia's and Jason's mother. Convenient, becoming the queen and not having to put up with having the children herself. Sitting in the made nest.

Still, even believing this to be Princess Thalia, on the way to a secret meeting with Luke, Nico had a hunch that something was off. Something was different. And he wanted to know what that something was. If anything, he could get to annoy Luke. He always enjoyed that. Mostly so because it wasn't often that Nico got to meet other Dark Faes – aside from Chris, who was another Trickster.

The deeper they journeyed into the woods, the worse his feeling grew. A cliff. Well, the lower end of the cliff. Their woods were located in a valley. The rider though just dashed through the wall. Nico hesitated, stunned. A glimmer. As he flew through the wall, he saw that there wasn't a wall at all. Their valley continued. The wall was just a magical glimmer. A trick. An illusion. Why?

“Wow...”, muttered Nico in awe as he saw the hidden part of their valley.

Part of their woods, not a big part though. Maybe the size of a small village. A clearing with a lake and in the middle of it, a high tower. A marble tower erected in the middle of a lake. It was a mesmerizing sight. As the rider approached the lake, Nico landed and hid behind the trees, watching. The rider climbed down from the horse and shed her coat. Queen Hera. Nico's heart sped up. Was this it? Was this tower her hideout? There must be the most valuable treasure possible hidden here, with all the precaution. Only a winged Fae like the Thunder Birds could get in, the glimmer made it impossible for anyone from outside to even see the tower. Nico settled down. He would wait here until Hera left again and then he'd raid the place. Whatever Hera hid here must be so precious that maybe, he finally found what would truly hurt. Perhaps this was where she planned all her schemes. With any luck, he would find proof for her traitorous behavior here.

Yawning widely, he tried not to fall asleep as he waited for about an hour. Only when Hera and her horse ran through the glimmer again and disappeared, only then did Nico approach the white marble tower himself. It was mesmerizing and looked like a treasure itself. Nico knew he would find the greatest treasure inside. He just knew it. Flapping his wings, he rose into the air again. There was no door and only one window, all the way up at the top of the tower.

“Did you forget something, ma'am?”, asked a curious voice from inside.

Nico nearly crash-landed in surprise. This was what a heart-attack must feel like. He only barely managed to climb in through the window, half sitting on the window sill. He stared wide-eyed at the one who had spoken. A person. A real, living person. So all the precautions were less so no one could get in, but rather so this person couldn't get out. This was a prison. His heart sank.

“W—Who... What... are you...?”, asked the other, equally startled.

She was gorgeous. Wearing a long, blue dress, worthy of a princess. Actually, Nico was pretty sure he remembered Thalia wearing it years ago. Hera must have dumped her stepdaughter's old clothes on her prisoner. Always the generous one. But damn, that prisoner was pretty. Black hair, in light curls, just reaching over the girl's shoulders. Pale skin, most likely because she had never been out of the tower in her life. Very, very flat, but that didn't bother Nico. He had never felt drawn to a female body anyway. But he felt very drawn to her eyes. The sparkling, sea-green eyes.

“My name is Nico. I'm a Death Angel”, replied Nico, keeping his voice even. “I'm sorry if I startled you. I didn't expect for anyone to... live here. I was just following Queen Hera... I...”

“You're like me”, stated the girl stunned and approached him.

She looked oddly happy at that, even though Nico had no idea what she meant. She was obviously a Nymph, so enchanting and beautiful. Also, the tips of her pointy ears were blue and in the right light, even her skin appeared a certain shade of azure-blue. He was a Death Angel, they shared no traits aside from their humanoid appearance. Frowning confused, Nico looked around. It was a small room, no exit aside from the window. A bathtub, a bed, a shelf with some books, something akin to a kitchen-place. Not much going on up here.

“What are you talking about? And what's your name, if I may ask”, returned Nico.

“Name?”, asked the Nymph confused and started groping Nico. “I don't have a name.”

“W—What are you doing and would you mind stopping?”, exclaimed Nico flustered.

The Nymph was pressing her hands against Nico's chest, running them down Nico's torso, basically patting him down. He was utterly embarrassed, but she didn't seem to mind.

“You're like me. I know I'm different from ma'am, but she still treats me like one of her own, like a girl. But I'm not. I'm different”, stated the Nymph and shook her head. “And you're like me. Your body. The width of your shoulders, the length of your torso, missing the boobs. Boy.”

Nico frowned and took a step back, batting the Nymph's hands away. Now that the Nymph pointed all that out, he noticed it too. This wasn't a girl, it was a boy. A boy wearing a dress. Why?

“You're a boy”, observed Nico, still looking the Nymph up and down. “Look, let's sit down and start again, okay? I have a lot of questions. And so do you, apparently. You got some time?”

“I've never had to be anywhere”, huffed the Nymph and rolled _his_ eyes. “Unlike ma'am.”

“You call her ma'am, but her name is Hera”, started Nico as he got comfortable on the bed.

“He... ra...”, repeated the Nymph slowly, frowning. “She never told me. All those years. Oh well.”

“How come you don't have a name? Where do you come from?”, asked Nico softly.

“Ma'am always calls me a nuisance and wrong, so there's that”, shrugged the Nymph and laid down on his stomach. “I think I used to have a name, before ma'am took me, but... that's been a long time ago. I don't remember. I also don't remember my parents, or _where_ I came from.”

“She... took you...”, repeated Nico slowly, his eyes widening.

The Nymph yelped, startled as Nico suddenly took his chin into his hand and forced the boy in the dress to look up at the Death Angel. The Nymph blushed when Nico came closer and closer.

“Yeah. She says my parents didn't want me and she was generous to take me in.”

“When was that? I mean... Do you remember? How old were you?”, asked Nico slowly.

“I don't know”, huffed the Nymph and rolled his eyes. “Not like ma'am celebrates birthdays with me or anything. I read about them in my books, though. It sounds nice. Having a mother and a father and getting presents. Ma'am brings me stuff, like dresses and books, but... Well, I guess she just doesn't want me to bother her. Wait! I can show you! I wasn't tall back then! Look!”

He scrambled off the bed and ran to the wardrobe, pulling various clothes out – years of clothes, actually. It seemed he had kept all his old dresses. Right, next question. Why was the male Nymph wearing dresses? Suddenly, the Nymph yelped and turned around, holding up a one-piece suit from a little child, a toddler. It was blue and... Nico stared, wide-eyed. He slowly walked over to the Nymph and took the piece of clothes. A blue trident was stitched on the stomach, with a purple shell behind it. The crest of the royal family of the Nature Faes. And Nico  _remembered_ the cute, little suit. When Percy had first gotten it from his mommy, the little boy had scrambled off to hastily show it to Nico, all proud that he was wearing big boy's clothes now.

“P—Percy...”, stammered Nico, dropping the clothes and pulling the Nymph into his arms.

“That's it!”, exclaimed Percy, completely excited. “That's it! It was on the tip of my tongue! I remember, that's what they called me before ma'am took me in! Percy, it's what he called me!”

“It's what _I_ called you”, whispered Nico, hugging Percy even tighter. “Your name is Perseus. Your name is Perseus and your parents... they... they _love_ you. They love you and miss you. Hera lied to you, she stole you, she made them believe you're dead.”

Percy pushed him off and glared confused. “What does that mean? Why would she do that?”

Nico heaved a sigh, his hands still on Percy's upper arms. He led Percy over to the bed and they sat down. They talked for hours, Nico explaining  _everything_ – from their planned engagement, to Hera's rage, how she stole Percy and made everyone believe the prince to be dead, about Percy's parents' grieving, Bianca and Maria dieing, Nico going into hiding. Everything. It was the first time, Nico ever really spoke about it all. He had it bottled up for years and a huge weight was lifted off his chest as he finally told something. Also because he finally had Percy back. Someone he had believed to be dead for thirteen years. The boy he had been determined to protect. The first time he had felt as though he had failed. Maybe he hadn't. He still had a chance to save Percy.

“You're a good guy”, whispered Percy, all snuggled up to Nico. “Like in my books. A hero.”

“And you're, apparently, a princess in distress”, stated Nico amused. “Now, can you... can you tell me why you're wearing a dress, Percy? I don't understand.”

“Ma'a... Hera, she always says it's wrong, a boy who can carry children”, stated Percy with a frown. “I know what I am. I know I'm a boy. I know about my race, about Nymphs. I read it in books. But Hera doesn't like that, she finds it disgusting. So she makes me pretend to be a girl.”

“Why would she?”, asked Nico confused.

“She keeps telling me that I am supposed to marry Jason”, stated Percy with a frown.

“W—What? How? Why? No!”, grunted Nico with a dark glare.

Percy laughed amused. “I don't know. But she says so.”

“That's not happening”, huffed Nico possessively. “I will get you out of here and bring you home. Your parents will be joyous. Everything can go back to normal.”

“But that's not what you want”, pointed Percy out. “You want to change something.”

“I... Yes. I do”, nodded Nico slowly. “But... I _need_ to get you out of here.”

Percy smiled kindly and nudged Nico. “She comes once a week, always at the same night, the same time. Brings me food, sometimes clothes or books. Next time she comes, you will be here too. Bring... them. You want proof against Hera, you want to take her out. That's what you told me, right? Bring my... my... my parents and maybe Hera's husband, or your father, I don't know... But bring them. What better proof there is than catching her in the act of visiting a supposedly dead prince she kept locked up for... for... how long have I been here?”

“Thirteen years, Percy”, whispered Nico sadly. “But... I don't want to leave you here...”

“Then promise me to visit”, grinned Percy, tilting his head. “Every night, until next week.”

“I promise”, agreed Nico with a small smile.

 

/break\

 

Percy's heart was fluttering in a completely unfamiliar time. Nico had left hours ago, the sun was already rising again. But Percy just couldn't fall asleep. He was way too excited. He had a name. He had parents. He would never have to see ma'am again. He wouldn't have to marry someone he had never seen. He would get out of the tower, would finally get to see the world. And he had Nikki back. He remembered Nikki, faintly, in the back of his mind. And Nikki was so handsome now.

A screeching sound interrupted Percy's thoughts and he sat up hastily. Oh, Nico wasn't the first boy Percy had ever met. Aside from ma'am, there was one person he knew. One person who visited him. His best friend Leo. But Leo was an endangered species, Percy had promised to never tell anyone – back then only meaning ma'am – about him. Leo was beautiful. A red bird, set on fire. Landing on the window-sill, the majestic phoenix shook itself. Sparks flew as the phoenix changed into a human. Caramel skin, dark, unruly curls, eyes that burned like fire. His ears were pointy, his features mischievous and rather impish – Leo had said his grandfather Sammy had been an imp. Still, he was pretty. Gorgeous even, with that coat. A dark red coat, the coat of his feathers. Sparkling in the light. The coat of a phoenix was worth whole kingdoms, they said. It was why the phoenix was an endangered species, because when a phoenix changed to his human form and someone took their coat, then the phoenix was reduced to a mere human. Without their coats, they couldn't change back to phoenix. They normally went insane without their ability to control fire, to soar the sky. But Faes and humans alike could be greedy and the value of the coat seemed to outweigh the value of a life. Never for Percy. Leo was his only friend, nothing was more valuable than Leo. Especially not a piece of clothing. The only one who really had any value in it was Leo.

“Princess!”, yelped Leo and hopped down the window-sill.

“Leo!”, exclaimed Percy happily and sat up.

“You won't believe what happened today!”, squealed both at once.

They locked eyes and blinked a couple of times before laughing. Percy beckoned Leo over to the bed and the phoenix was more than happy to comply and get comfortable. Leo's parents had died when he was a child. Greedy hunters had taken their coats and his mother had gone crazy, had set their house on fire, because she was missing the flames. As a phoenix, Leo hadn't been affected by the fire, but his parents had died. Two phoenixes who died in a fire, that was what humans did to them. Maybe that was the reason why Percy hadn't seriously tried to get out of the tower, because the outer world was dangerous and Hera had managed to make him believe no one wanted him.

“Can I go first? I have big, big news!”, begged Percy with large eyes. “I have name! I'm Percy!”

“W... What?”, asked Leo slowly, staring wide-eyed at his friend. “How? When? Tell me all!”

The friends got comfortable as Percy started to tell Leo all about the life Nico had told him about. Leo was in awe and listened closely and only after his friend was finished did he tell Percy – in a very excited voice – about the two kind Faes who had helped him out of the trap.

Time passed fast between the two of them and Percy was grateful for it. Leo was his only real means of entertainment and whenever Leo visited, Percy felt like being locked up didn't matter.

 

/break\

 

Hazel smiled against Frank's chest as she stretched. The sun was barely rising and she knew she would have to go soon, but the bed was warm, Frank was comfortable and they were covered in the furs of Frank's previous hunts. He loved that. Spending the evening with her big brother, laughing and talking, then spending the night with Frank and waking up in his arms like the world was alright. Yawning widely, she snuggled up to him some more.

“Hazel!”

And the peace was disturbed. She yelped and nearly fell off the bed. Frank was awake instantly, grunting annoyed. Both of them stared at the door where Nico stood. He looked exhausted, like he had just sprinted for a long way, sweat soaking his clothes, his eyes wide and wild.

“W—What's wrong, brother?”, asked Hazel concerned and sat up.

“I found Percy!”, blurted Nico out, panting hard. “Percy is alive – Prince Perseus, of the Nature Faes. I ran into Queen Hera last night, or well she ran me over with her horse and I followed her and she never killed Percy, she held him captive in a tower! He's alive!”

“Our... prince is still alive?”, asked Frank slowly and sat up.

The shifter was a Nature Fae and the only reason why he had left his home was because after the prince's death, it was only a matter of time for their kingdom to fall, or so he had thought.

“Yes”, nodded Nico hastily. “He's alive. And we have a plan. We're going to take Hera out.”

“Slow down, Nico!”, interrupted Hazel with a frown. “And sit down. You're nearly falling over there. So... the prince you're engaged to is still alive and you found the evidence to take your arch nemesis out. That all happened last night?”

“Well... yeah...”, nodded Nico with a frown. “It was all a little much.”

“Now tell us, slower, what you plan”, stated Hazel with a small smile.

“Percy says the queen comes to him every week. If I just take him with me now, we don't have enough proof. Knowing Hera, she'd twist it, saying that I hid him and freed him now to look like a hero. So Percy said he wants to stay in the tower until next week, until then I _need_ to get King Poseidon and Queen Sally there. Preferably also dad”, explained Nico. “They'll see how she goes there, visits him and then we confront her. See how she's trying to get out of that one.”

“It's a three day journey to my home”, interjected Frank with a frown.

“I can't go”, sighed Nico. “I promised Percy I'd visit every day. I can't leave for the whole time...”

“I can go”, offered Frank softly. “I am one of their subjects, I can get a hearing. I'll inform them.”

“Then take this with you, as a proof that I send you”, said Nico.

He took the leather cord off his neck, a silver skull ring with ruby eyes hanging off it. The sign of their family. Frank nodded, a serious expression on his face as he took it.

“I will go home and inform father”, added Hazel, a concerned look on her face.

“Thank you for your help”, whispered Nico, slumping back on his chair.

This felt like part of the burden had been taken away from him.

 

/break\

 

Silena and Piper were preparing lunch by the time Nico got back home. Chris, Charles and Clarisse were sitting at the table, playing with dices. Annabeth sat in a corner, reading a book.

“Where have you been so long?”, asked Annabeth with a disapproving look.

“I got... distracted”, sighed Nico and joined the men and Clarisse at the table.

“Distracted? Did you finally get laid?”, snickered Clarisse, nudging him.

“What did you steal?”, asked Chris, cocking one eyebrow.

“I... I need to tell you something”, said Nico, his voice unsteady.

“What is it?”, asked Silena concerned. “Are you alright?”

“I'm...”, started Nico and hesitated. “My name isn't Nico Levesque. It's Nico di Angelo.”

“We know that”, confirmed Beckendorf with a nod. “We always knew.”

“Well, knowing is too far a stretch, but he heavily suspected”, countered Annabeth.

“Why are you telling us now? After nine years?”, asked Silena confused.

“Because... Because I think the time has come to get back to the castle”, said Nico, a little pained at the prospect of losing those who had become his family. “I went into hiding after Queen Hera assassinated my mother and my older sister. I went here to investigate, to find a proof. It's why I started stealing from the royals. I always hoped to find a clue in their belongings.”

“And now you found the proof you've been looking for?”, wondered Charles.

He pulled Silena down onto his lap. The two people who had been basically like parents to Nico in the past years. They looked at him with worry filling their eyes.

“I... I think so. I saw her last night and I followed her. She... she keeps Prince Perseus of the Nature Faes locked up and hidden. I think she's waiting for him to be off-age so she can magically set him free and act like she found him, rescued him. Out of gratitude, she probably expects King Poseidon to marry him off to Jason. That's what Percy said, at least. If others see her there, see that Percy had been locked up there by her, then she can finally be taken down”, explained Nico.

“She's a queen. You'd need someone from our kingdom to be there”, countered Annabeth.

“That's the problem. Most are loyal to Hera, or bribed”, sighed Nico, running his hands over his face. “I hit a dead end. But I... I need this to end. I need Percy to be freed.”

“Well, I could go and talk to Thalia”, offered Annabeth. “She knows her guards, knows who has been bought and who is truly loyal to the crown and the kingdom. She's just looking for a way to get her stepmother off the throne.”

Nico's eyes were bright as he looked up at his friend. “Are you... sure?”

“Hey, I just want to help”, grinned Annabeth, nudging him.

“We all do. We're not helping you because stealing is so much fun, but because this kingdom is wrong. It needs a wake up call”, stated Chris seriously. “Well, and stealing is fun.”

Nico snorted amused. That was his family, they stuck to him, even in the hardest times.

 

/break\

 

Princess Thalia of the Light Faes was sitting under an apple tree, her feet in Luke's lap. The Trickster was grinning at her as he threw an apple in the air and caught it again. Thalia glared at him and zapped him with a little bit of lightning. He yelped and dropped the apple, making Thalia grin.

“That's what you get for teasing a Thunder Bird”, stated Thalia nonchalantly, taking the apple.

“Well, that's what you get for dating a Trickster”, countered Luke with a fond smile.

He leaned in for a kiss, but found his lips pressed against the apple. Huffing a bit, he took a bite. Well, he wouldn't be so maddeningly in love with Thalia if she was like any other princess, swooning at the sight of a handsome guy. She was tough and that's what he loved.

“Luke! Thalia!”, called a voice.

The couple turned to see the bookworm running toward them. They had kind of adopted Annabeth. When they had first encountered the girl, she had been a frightened child and Luke and Thalia had taken to protect her, until they could safely return her to her patchwork family.

“Annie!”, exclaimed Thalia with a grin, pulling her into a hug.

Annabeth's better half followed close by. Piper wasn't as comfortable around Thalia and Luke, but she didn't want Annabeth out there alone. The two females sat down opposite the other couple.

“What can we do for you, girls?”, asked Luke curiously.

And that was how the story of Prince Perseus spread, as Annabeth relayed all the details to Thalia and Luke. Piper just listened to her girlfriend's voice while eating one of the ripe, red apples.

“So stepmother dearest kept a prince locked up in a tower? Great”, sighed Thalia.

“Can you... take the guards you trust and be there in six days?”, asked Annabeth hopeful. “We could finally take her down. But for that, we'd need your help.”

“You know, I always picture you guys to sit in your little cabin, all dressed in black, with dramatic violin music in the background as you plan world domination”, mused Luke.

“Nor world domination. Just... peace”, whispered Piper concerned. “Hera wants to marry Prince Perseus off to your brother, to unite the two kingdoms. It'll only be a matter of time before she manipulates that united force to take over the kingdom of the Dark Faes. _She_ is after world domination. And someone has to... has to stop her.”

“Kay. I'll take the case”, nodded Thalia seriously.

She wouldn't have her baby brother being forced to marry some stranger.

 

/break\

 

News spread farther as Thalia returned back home to talk to her brother. She found him in his room, heavily making out with his secret lover. Reyna was a beautiful, young woman that Jason had once met on a courtesy visit to the Dark Fae's kingdom.

“Love birds, split”, ordered Thalia and made a face. “Nothing I need to see.”

“Thals!”, exclaimed Jason wide-eyed and flustered. “Knock!”

“Sorry. I need to talk to you. About your surprise fiance that Hera is hiding in a tower.”

“Your sister lost her marbles”, whispered Reyna concerned.

“Actually, no”, grinned Thalia and took a seat.

She took a special joy in the faces both made the more she told them. Of course Jason was in on the plan the second he realized that Hera seriously wanted to marry him off to some prince. He preferred females, thank you very much. Especially so the girl sitting next to him. He took Reyna's hand, intertwining their fingers. There was a beacon of hope for them. If Hera would be off the throne, then things would change. Maybe Jason could marry Lady Reyna, even though she was dark. With Thalia on the throne, he surely could.

 

/break\

 

By the time the news had spread throughout the forest and up to Jason, the sun was already setting again. Leo had left the tower again after he and Percy had traded stories. It was cute how Leo's cheeks would flame up as he talked about his two rescuers. Percy had teased the phoenix about it mercilessly and had pushed Leo into going back to the hut and visiting them. Getting to know them. Now that he was rid of the phoenix, he had his own love-life to think about. He blushed at that thought. Well, Nico had told him about their arranged marriage and once Percy's parents would know that Nico had saved their child, they surely were going to push that idea even more. Nico was handsome and had a strong sense of morals. He also seemed kind and nice. Still, Percy would be spending the next week to get to know Nico better to determine for himself if he could like Nico. Or if Nico _truly_ liked him. Frowning thoughtful, he stared at the content of his wardrobe. To make Nico like him, he had to dress his best. Urgh. Corsets. He only wore them when ma'am visited, because she said a girl had to look her best when expecting visitors. Now Percy truly wanted to look his best, so he probably had to get into this horrible death trap.

The dress itself was beautiful and not too fancy. Nico didn't strike Percy as someone who wanted fancy. It had an azure blue skirt and an ice-blue top, with a sweetheart neckline and short sleeves. The corset was killing him though. Stupid, uncomfortable thing.

“Percy?”, called a voice out.

Percy whirled around, watching how Nico entered the room through the window. Those beautiful, black wings. Percy couldn't hold back, he had to touch them. They were so soft and gorgeous. Nico jumped slightly at the sudden touch, but then he smiled as he observed Percy.

“You never met another Fae, aside from Hera”, observed Nico softly.

“I know a phoenix”, countered Percy. “But I promised him not to tell anyone, so I can't tell you his name or where he lives. But I know him. He's my only friend. He's sweet.”

“Oh...”, nodded Nico with an upset frown.

The two boys got comfortable on Percy's bed, leaning against the wall. Percy leaned against Nico's side, content with finally having contact to someone else aside from Hera and Leo. Nico laid one arm around the other prince. Phoenixes were known to be enchanting and if this guy was really that important to Percy, perhaps the prince whose heart Nico wanted to conquer was already taken.

“Do you... like this phoenix?”, asked Nico lowly.

“Of course I do!”, huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. “He's my best friend, duh.”

“But I mean, in a... romantic sense...”, drawled Nico uncomfortably.

“No!”, exclaimed Percy doe-eyed, shaking his head. “Stupid, jealous Death Angel.”

“Hey!”, protested Nico with a pout. “It's not that stupid a suggestion!”

“Right”, laughed Percy and nudged Nico.

Nico, now more comfortable knowing that Percy's heart wasn't taken, asked questions about Leo. Like, what the two of them did together, or why the phoenix never helped Percy out of the tower.

“I guess I never really had a reason to leave”, mused Percy with a shrug. “What Leo told me about the world outside, it sounded horrible. He told me I could be glad to have a roof over my head and get food on a regular base. Many in this kingdom aren't as lucky and if I had run, I would be out on the streets too. This is all I know. I guess I was afraid...”

 

/break\

 

The next day, Hazel paced in front of his father's throne. It slowly started to annoy Hades.

“What's on your mind, daughter?”, prompted Hades after a while. “Speak up.”

“Nico wants to return home”, said Hazel hastily. “He found something. Someone.”

“What does that mean?”, asked Hades and straightened as he thought about this, his son finally returning to their castle. “Who did he find, Hazel?”

“Prince Perseus. It appears that Hera had been keeping him a prisoner all those years”, replied Hazel softly. “Nico wants us to go there, to... catch her in the act. He wants to take her down and then he wants to return home. Will you come with me, father?”

“When and where?”, prompted Hades and stood. “If I can help my friend to be reunited with his son and if I can have my son back, I will take an army with me, if that is what it will take.”

“Thank you, father!”, exclaimed Hazel relieved and hugged Hades.

 

/break\

 

Leo was confused as he was pacing in front of the hut. The nice boy and the pretty girl weren't here. Hadn't been here yesterday either. Why? They had told him they would be here if he needed them. Why would they lie to him about that? Upset and disappointed, he returned to the tower. He knew it was getting late and Percy would soon be expecting his new nighttime visitor, but Leo needed his best friend now. He had thought he may have found someone else he could trust, aside from Percy, but it seemed he had been mistaken. So he _needed_ his best friend.

“Percy!”, whined Leo as he hanged to human mid-air in Percy's room.

Percy yelped as the phoenix was suddenly crashing down on top of him on the bed. He glared a little at the younger boy, at least until he noticed that his friend was upset.

“Leo? What's wrong?”, asked Percy concerned and sat up.

“I went to meet the shape shifter and the Death Angel again, but they're gone. They weren't there yesterday and they're not here today either and I checked multiple times. Why would they lie?”

“Huh...”, grunted Percy and frowned. “I don't know.”

So he did the only thing he could think of. He held Leo close and caressed Leo's curls.

“Leo”, whispered Percy as he watched the sun set. “You should probably go.”

Leo craned his neck and stared out the window. Percy's visitor would come soon and Leo wasn't comfortable being around other Faes. He hastily stood and ran, fleeing the tower. Percy remained on the bed, confused. Was that what love did to someone? Upset them? Did Percy really want that? A hope to be crushed like that. What if that happened to him too?

“Percy? Are you alright? You look upset?”, whispered a new voice.

Percy jumped slightly and turned to Nico. The Death Angel approached him and sat down next to him, pushing a strand of hair out of Percy's face. The Nymph blushed at the touch.

“My friend is upset and that upsets me”, confirmed Percy and nodded. “He met those nice Faes, a shape shifter and a female Death Angel and... he went to visit them, but they've been gone for days. Who disappears from their home for days just like that? Did they play a prank on my friend?”

Nico frowned until realization dawned on him. “That was my sister. And her boyfriend Frank. They told me about how they found a wounded phoenix a few days ago.”

Why did they lie to my friend? They said he could come and visit them”, questioned Percy.

“They didn't lie, but... they agreed to help me. To help you”, explained Nico embarrassed. “Hazel doesn't live in the woods. She returned to our castle to talk to our father. And Frank left to inform your parents. That's why he isn't home. I'm sure they didn't lie to your friend. Though your friend seems to... tend to overreact a little, huh?”

“Everyone he ever tried to trust tried to take his cape away from him”, whispered Percy with a shrug. “He learned not to trust others. But something about those two made Leo trust them and now he can't find them. He feels abandoned. I get it. He's been as lonely as I had for all those years.”

“You're not lonely anymore”, promised Nico and pulled Percy into a hug. “You have me. And soon, you'll get your parents back. You'll never be lonely again, Percy.”

Percy smiled a little into their hug, leaning against Nico.

 

/break\

 

On the third day, Frank reached the castle of his king and queen. It took some bargaining and sneaking around, but he managed to get to the throne room. King Poseidon and Queen Sally looked so exhausted and tired. They had for the last thirteen years.

“They tell me you have urgent business with us”, stated Poseidon seriously. “It better be good, because I don't have the nerve for any petty business right now.”

“Prince Nico of the Dark Faes sends me”, started Frank and bowed deeply, fishing for the ring. “He gave me this to show you that what I'm saying is true. He never died, he went into hiding.”

The smallest hint of a smile formed on the queen's lips. “I'm glad Hades didn't lose his son...”

“Neither have you”, said Frank and dared to look up. “Nico says he found your son.”

“Guards! Arrest this man!”, called Poseidon out, his eyes hard. “I have no patience for this!”

“Did they ever find your son's body?!”, countered Frank. “He's alive and Nico found him, please, hear me out! Your son Percy is alive and Nico knows where he is!”

“What did you call him?”, asked Sally surprised.

“Percy. It's what Nico called him”, replied Frank confused. “Why?”

“Because... Nico had always been the only one to call our baby that”, whispered Sally.

So was it true? Had this boy really gotten his information from Nico then? Were both boys still alive? Was her baby boy still alive? Would she get to see her son again? Her heart sped up.

“Love, wait. Please. He may be our chance to get our boy back”, pleaded Sally.

“Or he is playing with us”, spat Poseidon bitterly.

Frank gulped as he watched the exchange. He may end up in a dungeon today.

 

/break\

 

“Why are you packing your clothes, Nico?”, asked Clarisse later that day.

“Are you leaving already?”, asked Silena concerned.

“No. They're for Percy”, replied Nico and continued packing.

“Why are you bringing him your clothes?”, questioned Piper ridiculed.

“Hera makes him wear dresses. She's against the notion of two men being together, but since Percy being a Nymph means he can carry children, she planned for him to be Jason's bride. She treated him like a girl. But he's not stupid, he knows he's not like her, he's not a boy”, explained Nico. “I think that's pretty... humiliating of her. So I figured maybe he'd appreciate wearing pants for a change. I want him to feel comfortable.”

“You really like him, don't you?”, teased Annabeth with a small smile.

“I... would like to pull through with our parents' plans, but only if he returns my feelings.”

“Gah, just get going, lover-boy. You're unbearable”, grunted Clarisse, pushing him.

Nico shouldered his backpack and headed out. This would be the fourth time that he met the beautiful Nymph. His Percy. Nico smiled, a genuine, happy smile. Percy was so sweet and good-hearted. And Nico, he really fell hard for the Nymph.

“Percy! I'm sorry I'm late!”, exclaimed Nico and climbed into the room.

“It's alright”, smiled Percy kindly. “I get that you have another life too. Unlike me, I'm just sitting here, waiting for you to come. Wow. My life is pretty boring, huh?”

“Well, not for long anymore”, chuckled Nico, emptying his backpack. “Here. For you.”

“What? Why?”, asked Percy confused, lifting the clothes up.

“I figured... I mean, you're a boy and she makes you dress like a girl...”, drawled Nico.

Percy frowned, which looked adorable, because he was half-way into the shirt, his nose and eyes showing through the hole at the head of the shirt as he fought his way into it.

“Thank you, but I don't need your clothes. I have my own”, stated Percy, tilting his head.

“But they are dresses... for girls”, repeated Nico confused.

“It's what I'm used to”, shrugged Percy, spreading his arms now that he was in the back shirt, not even his fingertips showing. “Besides, your clothes are too big. They don't fit, obviously.”

“But...”, started Nico once more, still completely confused.

“Does it bother you?”, challenged Percy, cocking one eyebrow. “That I wear dresses?”

“Well... no. But I thought it would bother you”, replied Nico honestly.

“You're cute”, grinned Percy amused.

 

/break\

 

The next morning, Percy woke up because of the familiar yelping of a phoenix. He groaned and turned around, hiding under his pillow. He hadn't slept much, since Nico always spend half the night with him. And even though Percy had declined Nico's clothes, he had kept the shirt. He was wearing it now. It was comfortable for sleeping in. And it smelt like Nico. Percy liked that.

“Percy! Pay attention to me!”, exclaimed Leo and jumped Percy.

The Nymph huffed as the air got knocked out of him. “Damn it, Leo!”

“Oh. What are you wearing there?”, asked Leo teasingly. “Is that Nico's? Did you sleep with him?”

“W—What?”, yelped Percy and blushed furiously. “No! I didn't!”

“But you want to”, chimed Leo and cackled.

“Shut up, stupid bird-brain!”, exclaimed Percy and started hitting Leo with his pillow.

 

/break\

 

The fifth night that Nico visited Percy, he took wine, cheese and smoked ham with him. Tonight, he wanted to dine with Percy. Percy was flustered when Nico lit a candle to set a romantic mood.

“What are you doing, Nico?”, questioned Percy as Nico filled two glasses with wine.

“I... We spend a lot of talking now. I think we already know a lot about each other, so... I want a date with you”, stated Nico, lifting his eyes off the glasses. “If that's what you'd want too.”

“And... what, aside from the food, would be different from when you normally come over?”, asked Percy confused and sat down at his small table. “What's different about dating?”

Nico grinned and sat down opposite him, taking Percy's hand into his. “I don't know. Let's find out.”

Percy nodded stiffly. The food was good and the wine was even better. But so far, neither of them had spoken a word, even though they had already emptied the first glass of wine.

“So... when you get out of here, what do _you_ want?”, asked Nico lowly.

“I want a birthday party!”, exclaimed Percy with a grin. “And presents. And I want to hug my parents... if... if they really want me. I want to see more of the world. Travel.”

“But you'd only have gotten your parents back. Why would you leave?”

“Because I want to see the places I missed out on”, replied Percy, shrugging. “Come with me?”

“W—What?”, asked Nico stunned, looking up from his food.

“You said you've been hiding. That means you haven't seen much of the world either, right?”, questioned Percy, tilting his head. “And your kingdom doesn't seem to need you that urgently either. Come with me and be free. Not forever, but just... for a little while...?”

“Are you sure you want me with you?”, questioned Nico with a frown.

Percy surprised him by leaning over the table and pressing his lips against Nico's. It was awkward at first, but when Nico rested his hand in Percy's neck and pulled him closer, they managed to synchronize their movements better. They didn't even notice how they knocked the bottle of wine over, all they knew was the pleasure of kissing each other.

 

/break\

 

“Why is he pacing?”, whispered Piper, leaning over to Clarisse.

“I have no idea”, shrugged the adult, shaking her head. “Death breath, why are you pacing?”

“Percy kissed me last night”, blurted Nico out, staring at them a little desperately.

“Then... why are you here?”, asked Annabeth confused. “Why aren't you still with him and continue kissing him? I mean, in three day's time, he will return to the Nature Fae's realm and who knows when you'll see him again. Go back and enjoy your time with him.”

“Are you... sure? I can't just leave you”, protested Nico with a glare.

“You'll return on the seventh day so we can prepare everything”, offered Charles.

“And my chores...”, objected Nico.

“No. Look, it's fine”, chuckled Charles. “Go and have _fun_. Ever since we took you in, I've never seen you as happy as you've been in the last few days. It's good to see you like that.”

“Thank you”, whispered Nico with a strained smile. “I'll be back by the seventh day, promise.”

He had never been that fast before. When he had left last night, it had pained him. Percy and Nico had been kissing for hours and only when Percy had fallen asleep in Nico's arms did the Death Angel dare to leave again. Though he still regretted it, he would have loved to fall asleep with Percy in his arms and wake up next to the boy again. Once he reached the tower however, he was glad that he had left to return again. As he sat on the window-sill, he had a nice view. Percy was only wearing Nico's shirt and nothing else. The prince was kneeling on the floor, scrubbing where they had caused the wine-spill. On the floor like that, his backside was facing Nico. His very naked backside.

“That's what I call a nice greeting”, grinned Nico and whistled.

Percy yelped and whirled around. His cheeks were red as he tried to pull the shirt down more.

“N—Nico... But it's barely noon...”, stated Percy confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you. I think... we should talk. About last night”, replied Nico and sat down next to Percy.

“What... is there to talk?”, questioned Percy, putting the rag away that he had used to clean the floor. “I wanted to kiss you, because I've never kissed anyone before and I read in my books that you're supposed to kiss the person that makes you feel special. You make me feel happy and special and like everything can get better. So I wanted to kiss you. And... well, you kissed back, so you liked it too, didn't you? So... uhm... what do you want to talk about...?”

“I want you as my mate, like our mothers arranged years ago”, whispered Nico and tilted Percy's head up. “I want to kiss you again and again and again. I want to protect you. I want to be with you. And yes, if it's what you want, I will travel with you. I just want to be at your side.”

“I'd like that”, grinned Percy and crawled closer to Nico to seal the other's lips. “Very much.”

“How about we move this some place more comfortable”, offered Nico amused.

Percy nodded hastily and stood, pulling Nico along to his bed. Once there, Percy snuggled up to Nico with a content sigh. Nico smiled and wrapped his arms around his Nymph's waist.

“Is this what love feels like?”, wondered Percy aloud after a little while.

“I think so”, nodded Nico and placed a kiss on Percy's head. “I'm sure of it.”

 

/break\

 

Frank was relieved when they reached his hut. King Poseidon was giving him a mental melt-down. The king kept threatening him with what would happen if this was some kind of a prank. Though he was in for an even bigger surprise when he entered his hut. The beautiful phoenix was sleeping on Frank's bed, the pelts and various branches and leafs from outsides arranged to a nest on top of it.

“Interesting company you keep, hunter”, stated the king impressed, cocking one eyebrow.

“Uhm... I have no idea what he's doing here”, admitted Frank confused. “Please, have a seat. I will bring you food and water right away. I know the journey was exhausting and I'm sorry for rushing you here like that, but tomorrow night is when we will be able to confront Hera.”

After bringing his guests the best he had in his hut, he sat down on his bed and caressed the phoenix cautiously. It yelped and woke, coal-dark eyes boring into Frank's soul. Somehow, the bird looked extremely happy. It chirped again and huddled closer to Frank.

“Hello, gorgeous”, smiled Frank softly. “You must have been here for a while, judging by that nest. I'm sorry I made you wait, but I had something very important to do.”

The phoenix perked up and looked past Frank at the royal couple, tilting its head curiously.

 

/break\

 

At around the same time, Percy found himself curled together on Nico's chest. They had spend more than a whole day together, talking and cuddling and kissing. There had been a lot of kissing. And Percy really liked the kissing. It woke something in Percy, something carnal.

“Can we do more than kissing?”, asked Percy as he locked eyes with Nico pleadingly.

Nico blinked a couple of times and then it hit him. Percy's sixteenth birthday was coming up. He would be of mating age in a few days, his hormones must be kicking in and them making out had probably sped things up. Nico blushed furiously and pushed Percy off some.

“We... really probably shouldn't, I think”, mumbled the Death Angel, his wings twitching.

“You... sure about that...?”, whispered Percy, treading his fingers through Nico's feathers. “I want to be one with you, before all of this goes down. Come on, my big, strong prince?”

“I really shouldn't do that, my fair princess”, countered Nico teasingly. “I'm a thief, but there are things I'm not going to steal. Your innocence is one of them.”

“You wouldn't have to steal something that is offered to you, Nikki”, murmured Percy.

He straddled Nico's lap, still only wearing Nico's shirt. His erection was very obvious through the thin fabric. Nico gulped. Yeah, their making out really had kick-started Percy's mating instincts.

“My precious, little Nymph, I don't think that's the best idea...”, frowned Nico and tried to push Percy off his lap, but the Nymph just rolled them over. “We don't have any herbs...”

“What does that mean?”, asked Percy confused, his legs hooked around Nico's waist.

“Herbs to keep you from falling pregnant, Percy”, clarified Nico, feeling himself hardening.

Percy frowned thoughtful. He had read about it in his books, about family. Children. He had never known another child when he grew up. He would do his best to be a good mother, he would do everything that Hera had never done for him. A child would be his chance to... make it better. He could give his own child all the things he had never gotten.

“But wasn't that the plan all along?”, questioned Percy and pulled Nico in for a kiss. “You told me my parents wanted to mate me off to you, Hera wanted to mate me off to Jason. Either way, it would mean I'd be pregnant by the time I turn sixteen, doesn't it?”

“I... I... Yes...”, nodded Nico slowly and gulped.

It was tradition for the king to marry his queen on her – or in this case his – sixteenth birthday, when they hit their mating age. Shaking his head, he noticed how Percy was pulling on his clothes.

“Nico, _please_. I want you now, I don't for us to do this when our parents are basically downstairs, waiting for us to finish up so they can test and prod me to see if it worked”, pleaded Percy. “I want this to be... just us and romantic, like I read in my books. True love. Not business.”

“You have strong arguments...”, mumbled Nico, staring at Percy's erection.

“Make love to me, please?”, asked Percy with a cheeky grin, spreading his legs.

Nico huffed slightly. Percy was a brat and he knew what he wanted. Who was Nico to deny him?

“Okay, fine. You win”, sighed Nico and kissed his lover tenderly.

He pushed his shirt off Percy's body before sitting up and then stripping down himself. Both licked their lips at once as they eyed each other. When they noticed, they both had to laugh a little.

“Don't act like it's a sacrifice, you want it too”, hummed Percy teasingly.

“Oh, shut up”, huffed Nico and blushed.

He rested one hand against Percy's chest, holding the other down, feeling the Nymph's heartbeat under his fingertips, the warmth of Percy's skin. His other hand was skipping down Percy's side, tickling, barely touching the skin. Percy squirmed under the touch, but never moved away. Nico traced Percy's hipbone with his thumb as he made his way to Percy's erection. Curious fingers wandered up the hardness, his thumb circling the head, smearing the pre-cum around. Percy whimpered under the unusual touch at this sensitive place. Nico grinned amused and jerked once, before letting go of the hardness and teasing Percy's balls. The poor Nymph nearly jumped out of his skin, making Nico laugh softly. No one had ever touched Percy there, probably also including himself. There wasn't much inspiring going on in Percy's life. After all, the only one he repeatedly had contact with was Hera and if  _that_ woman caused boners, then Nico would be wearing a pink dress next time he met her. Percy whimpered under the careful touch of his lover.

“This is going to feel foreign. Don't worry, I promise you it'll be good”, whispered Nico.

Percy nodded stiffly, unsure what Nico was getting at. And then there was a finger circling his asshole. He squealed in a pretty high tone as the finger entered him. That had kind of not really been what he had expected to happen. Then again, he had no idea what he had expected to begin with. He just knew that he had the urge to be one with Nico. That he needed Nico.

“Uhm... You're... not telling me that _this_ goes _there_... right?”, whispered Percy unsure, staring at Nico's dick. “How is it supposed to... uhm, well... _fit_?!”

“Don't worry your pretty head about that”, laughed Nico amused and kissed Percy. “Just relax.”

Percy nodded once more and took a deep breath. His arms were wound around Nico's neck, fingers dancing over the strong muscles in Nico's back. Blunt nails scratched the skin as Nico added a second and then even a third finger. The sensation was new, foreign and weird. But it was also kind of good, especially when Nico's fingers brushed a certain spot inside of Percy.

“T—There, again!”, ordered Percy with a gasp.

Nico obeyed and kept teasing Percy's prostate until he knew the boy was short of coming. Only then did he pull out and slowly replace his fingers with his cock. Percy hissed at the large intruder, his nails breaking Nico's skin, clawing into the feathers of Nico's wings. But Nico didn't mind, because the sensation of Percy's tightness around his cock was too mind-numbing to even notice. He rocked back and forth a couple of times, slowly and cautiously, before hitting Percy's prostate for the first time. Percy moaned and pulled Nico down into a kiss. Nico traced Percy's teeth with his tongue as he continued fucking Percy. The Nymph didn't last long, it was his first time and his hormones were in overdrive. But when he came, he acted on instincts and bit down on Nico's neck, hard. As Percy sucked on the bite, even Nico couldn't hold back any longer. Growling darkly, Nico felt the tightening of his balls, lowering his head down to Percy's neck. He licked and nibbled for a little and only when he came did he bite down too, leaving his mark on his mate. Percy beneath him was panting hard. Nico looked very pleased with himself as he rolled down from Percy.

 

/break\

 

Nico loved waking up with Percy in his arms, but he regretted having to leave his love and mate again. There was still a lot to do. When he arrived at Frank's hut, it was already bursting with people. Hazel was sitting on Frank's bed, with a very content looking phoenix curled together on her lap. King Poseidon, Queen Sally and Nico's father were sitting at the table, eating.

“Father was growing antsy. I figured bringing him here would be the best course of action”, stated Hazel as she pulled Nico into a half-hug. “Is... Is he alright? Is he still safe?”

Before answering his sister, Nico turned to Poseidon and Sally (while being pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Frank). “Yes. Percy is alright. He's safe. We're just waiting until nightfall.”

Sally blinked, her eyes wide as she stood, sniffing. “Y—You... smell like him... I'll never forget...”

“I... uhm... Yeah. I spend a lot of time with him in the past days”, nodded Nico stiffly.

“Now, let's talk about plans”, interrupted Hades. “Since we established the truth of it all.”

 

/break\

 

By the time the sun disappeared behind the trees, Percy's heart was racing nervously. He was standing at the window, waiting. And then he saw her. Hera. But just as she climbed off the horse, she got held back. Others came from the woods, people Percy didn't know. They talked and he didn't understand. His nerves grew more frantic. But then Nico flew up and gathered Percy in his arms, kissing him tenderly and carrying him out of the tower. Even when placing his feet on the ground, Percy was nervous. It felt so different from his floor. Though he only barely got to stand on his two feet before he was pulled into a tight, nearly suffocating hug. A man who looked nearly identical to him and a woman who looked so kind and loving.

“P—Perseus, my boy, my dear son”, whispered the man, tears running down his cheeks.

“Those are King Poseidon and Queen Sally. Your parents”, supplied Nico.

“His parents who thought their only child was dead!”, screeched Sally furiously, whirling around.

Hera was held back by guards, Nico's friends circling her as she was faced with Thalia, Jason, Zeus, Hades, Hazel, Nico and the newly reunited family. Zeus looked more than uncomfortable. His wife put him into a place that was more than dangerous and could easily lead to war.

“Woman, if you don't have a good explanation for this, you will regret it”, warned Zeus.

“I was going to set him free!”, hissed Hera, struggling. “They would have been grateful and gave him to Jason for marriage, this union would have strengthened our realm! Us!”

“Guards”, growled Zeus and straightened his back. “Arrest this woman for treason.” While the guards carried a screeching and fighting Hera off, Zeus turned to Poseidon. “I have no words that will ever make up for what happened. I can only hope you accept my sincerest apologies.”

“We... have our child back and... we can't blame you for her faults”, whispered Sally.

“We will ensure that the three of you get back home safely. Perhaps you'd like to rest half way in my castle”, offered Hades with a smile, one hand on each of his children's shoulders.

“Yes!”, exclaimed Percy and nodded widely, running into Nico's arms. “Visiting Nikki. Please?”

Nico made a face at the nickname, but he still laid his arms around his mate. “And you're invited to our court too, of course. To stay as long as you want, my friends.”

The six thieves grinned a little at that, but they could hardly do anything but nod. This wasn't an offer to be declined. Charles took Silena's hand, Chris had Clarisse's and Piper had an arm around Annabeth as they followed. The three Thunder Birds left first, returning to their own castle to deal with Queen Hera. Frank was walking beside Hazel, with a phoenix sitting on his shoulder. Percy and Nico were holding hands, Percy's parents on his side and Hades on Nico's.

“I can't wait to hear every little thing about you, my precious boy”, whispered Sally softly.

“Me too”, retorted Percy, offering his mother a bright smile, before turning to Nico and attempting to whisper. “Nico, when do we tell them that we're mates? And about our journey-plans?”

“You... just did”, grunted Nico, squirming under the intense glares of the adults.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
